1. Field
A dust collecting apparatus are disclosed herein.
2. Background
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus which suctions dust and foreign substances scattered on a surface to be cleaned using a suction motor installed inside a main body of the cleaner and then filters the dust and foreign substances in the main body.
The vacuum cleaner may be classified into an upright type in which a suction nozzle as a suction port is integrally formed with the main body, and a canister type in which the suction nozzle is in communication with the main body through a connection tube.
Meanwhile, an upright type vacuum cleaner is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0048511 (published on Nov. 5, 2011).